Climbing The Walls One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe


Climbing The Walls- BSB I hope you guys enjoy it

A Kevney Songfic/story

**_Close Your Eyes Make A Wish That This Could Last Forever. If Only You Could Stay With Me No_w**

He had just finish making love to the woman he has long for, for years. She was is the one who makes him feel alive when he is with her. She is the only woman in this world who will always have his heart and soul. He didn't think that they would ever get a chance to be together again, the last time they were together it was the night The Bodyguard had premiered. Neither of them were paying attention to their spouses because they were too busy eyeing each other and trying to find time to sneak away. That was the last time they were able to get close to one another to share their love. Now five years later they are together once again lying in each others arms enjoying the moment. Kevin was now divorced and has been for four years so he has no worries, but Whitney was still married to a man Kevin envied.

**_So Tell Me What It Is That Keeps Us From Each Other Now . Yeah It's Coming To Get Me Your Under My Skin_**

"You don't know how much I miss this" Kevin said still holding Whitney tight in his arms

"I know, it has been a while and I missed you too" She said planting a kiss on his bare chest

"Well I am glad I finally have you, took you long enough though" he said

"I'm sorry but you know how busy we both are and I don't live on the west coast either. So it's kinda hard for me to go out there without Bobby"

"You know how I feel about his name being mentioned around me, especially in bed" he said starting to get uptight.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, just slipped out"

"For the hundredth maybe even thousandth time when are you going to leave that jack ass"

"Kevin not now

"I always ask and you end up changing the subject"

"You know why, ok you know I want Bobbi to have two parents by her side. I want her father to be in her life"

"And he can be, every other weekend or how ever the courts decide Whitney"

Now Whitney is getting off his chest and is lying next to him

**_No I Can't Let You Go You're A Part Of Me Now_**

"I Love You" he said

"I Know You Do" she said back

**_Caught By The Taste Of Your Kiss_**

He goes in for a kiss to try and make up for pressuring her about her marriage, and she lets him

**And I Don't Wanna Know The Reason Why I Can't Stay Forever Like This. Now I'm Climbing The Walls Cause I Miss You**

Whenever she is not around, which is most of the time he is going out of his head. She truly doesn't know the way she makes him feel.

"I want to spend forever with you!" Kevin said to her licking his lips just after a make out session

"Baby…" she goes on to say

"Become the next Mrs. Costner

**_Take My Hand Take My Life, Just Don't Take Forever. Let Me Feel Your Pain Kept Inside_**

The two love birds are back to arguing now still lying next to each other

"I know your not happy with him Whitney" he said

"And how do you know?" she wondered if he had heard about the incident where Bobby had cut her face

"I can tell, every time your with me you are relieved from stress. Your relaxed, at peace I know right now you are in heaven"

"I was until you started badgering me with questions about something we shouldn't even be wasting our time on. You know we are on borrowed time"

"And I hate it" Kevin hated being able to only spend a few hours with her "He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated"

"Yes he does" Whitney was lying to herself

"Stop taking up for him"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are, you only know what you read in the papers Kevin!"

"I have insiders Whitney!"

**_There's Gotta Be A Way For You And I Together Now_**

He has to convince her that he is the one she should be with. Kevin doesn't know how to make it any clearer but as long as God allows him to be here on Earth, he will continue his pursue until she gives in.

"Leave him now, I demand you to" Kevin said in a joking yet serious way

"You demand that I leave him, you can't demand anything. I'm a grown woman, you can't command me to do anything" she said very much serious "I demand you to leave him" she says mimicking Kevin's voice

"I'm sorry baby"

"Oh shut up" Whitney gets out of bed and puts on her robe to go to the bath room

**_It's An Illusion How Can I Feel This Way, If I Can't Have U. It's An Illusion Nothing Is Real This Way, If I Can't Have You_**

Kevin sat at the foot of the bed with the sheets wrapped around the bottom of his torso on down. He feels guilty about starting their argument but he couldn't help it. Whitney was still in the bath room and he was waiting patiently for her. After not hearing a peep from her for about ten minutes he walks over to the door. He hears her sniffling so she must have been crying, he knocks

"Baby I'm sorry" Kevin said and he doesn't get an answer "Whitney please let me in" he said to her again and after a moment she opens the door tears still streaming and Kevin takes her in his arms. He hugs her, and he keeps holding her in his arms until she lets go

"I'm so sorry for causing you this pain" he said kissing her temple

" I know what we have isn't perfect, but this is all we have right now. I am trying Kevin but it is so hard" she said now resting her head against his chest

"What's hard Whitney" he wanted to know

"Everything, my marriage, my life, it takes a toll on you" she wanted to elaborate some more and what she has been doing to deal with what it's doing to her, but she didn't. She didn't want Kevin to know about her using.

"Let me take you away from it all, let me be your rock and someone you can depend on. I want you and BK in my life. I need you Whitney and it kills me that I can't have you" this was something she should have already known

**_I Can't Let You Go Now, And I don't Want To Know The Reason Why I Can't Stay Forever Like This. Now I'm Climbing The Walls Cause I Miss… I Miss You_**

And there she goes, out the door, out of his life again. This isn't the way he wanted to end this day. She was supposed to be in his arms right now until at least midnight and even then he would have begged her to stay. But she left because she couldn't handle the questions, the pressure that she was being put under. He didn't mean to upset her he just wanted to know when there would be a time when they could have a chance together at life. He wanted to know what it would be like to be with her everyday, what being married to her would bring, and if they can succeed which everyone knew the answer to. But she dried her tears and said goodbye not even setting up another chance for them to meet. He wondered how long it would take now until he received another phone call from Dionne saying Whitney wanted to meet. He hopes she forgives him.

**_Night Of The Bodyguard Premiere- December 1992_**

Kevin and Whitney some how found a way to get away from all the flashing lights, interviewers, and most importantly their spouses to have a few moments together.

Kevin and Whitney find the empty room in the building Kevin had requested for himself.

"I am a little nervous about this Kevin" She said going into the barely lit room

"There is nothing to worry about, so what if we just disappeared on everyone, the movie won't start for another twenty five minutes" he said taking her to the love seat he had put there

"I know but my husband and your wife will be looking for us"

"Please she mingling with the other celebs, and "HE" is too busy trying to get as much press coverage for himself as he can. I am not worried about everyone else, I just want to worry about the person I am with right now" he gets right down to it not wasting any time by kissing her neck and she starts getting wrapped into the moment. The kisses get deeper as he moves towards her lips and starts to unzip her dress. It hugs her upper body tight and is loose at the bottom

"Wait if we are going to do this in a quicki, I can't take off any clothes"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so into it I can't help where my fingers travel"

"And I am pregnant Kevin how are we going to do this anyway?"

"Well I am going to sit on this couch and your going to straddle my lap"

"What?"

"Well what else are we going to do"

"Fine your right"

"I'm always right" he says smiling at her while unzipping his pants to get ready for her

"This won't hurt the baby will it"

"No it won't and I still can't believe you let him get you pregnant"

"Well he is my husband"

"So, you'll be my future wife!"

"Shut up and help me lift this dress" Kevin does as she asks. He looks under it too

"Good no underwear this time"

"Well we did plan this ahead didn't we!"


End file.
